Some companies that specialize in providing telephone numbers to end users may maintain a large inventory of telephone numbers. These companies may consistently receive requests for new telephone numbers and notifications of end of use of telephone numbers in large amounts on a daily basis. Based on this type of activity, the companies may maintain some methods for selecting telephone numbers and some methods for forecasting telephone numbers. In some instances, however, these methods may not efficiently manage the large inventory of telephone numbers.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.